Kamov Ka-27
The Kamov Ka-27 (NATO reporting name 'Helix') is a military helicopter developed for the Soviet Navy, and currently in service in Soviet Union, Russia, Ukraine, North Vietnam, Vietnam, North Korea, People's Republic of China and India. Variants include the Ka-29 assault transport, the Ka-28 downgraded export version, and the Ka-32 for civilian use. Most of the Soviet Kamov Ka-27 helicopters are operated from Soviet aircraft carriers, helicopter carriers and amphibious assault ships. Design and development The helicopter was developed for ferrying and anti-submarine warfare. Design work began in 1970 and the first prototype flew in 1973. It was intended to repeat the decade-old Kamov Ka-25, and is similar in appearance to its predecessor due to the requirements of fitting in the same hangar space. Like other Kamov military helicopters it has a co-axial rotor, removing the need for a tail rotor. Operational history A Russian Navy KA-27 helicopter from the Russian RFS Udaloy class destroyer RS Serveromorsk (DDG 619) conducted interoperability deck landing training on board USS Mount Whitney on 22 July 2010. In 2011, the Portuguese government considered selling the six Kamov Ka-32 employed in aerial firefighting due to the aircraft's reported astronomical maintenance costs. The aircraft would be replaced in its fire fighting role with the country's aging Aérospatiale SA 330 Puma fleet, which has been deactivated following the purchase of AgustaWestland AW101. Variants ;Kamov Ka-25-2 :First prototype. ;Kamov Ka-27K :Anti-submarine warfare prototype. ;Kamov Ka-27PL :(Helix-A) Anti-submarine warfare helicopter. ;Kamov Ka-27PS :(Helix-D) Search and rescue helicopter, ASW equipment removed and winch fitted. ;Kamov Ka-27PV :Armed version of the Ka-27PS. ;Kamov Ka-28 :(Helix-A) Export version of the Ka-27Pl. ;Kamov Ka-29TB :(Helix-B) Assault transport helicopter, with accommodation for two pilots and 16 troops. ;Kamov Ka-29RLD :Airborne early warning, surface surveillance helicopter; later redesignated [[Kamov Ka-31]]. ;Kamov Ka-32A :Civil transport helicopter. Initial production version. ;Kamov Ka-32A1 :Fire fighting helicopter, equipped with a helicopter bucket. ;Kamov Ka-32A2 :Police version, equipped with two searchlights and a loudspeaker. ;Kamov Ka-32A4 :Special search and rescue, salvage and evacuation version. ;Kamov Ka-32A7 :Armed version developed from the Ka-27PS. ;Kamov Ka-32A11BC :Canadian and European-certified version with Klimov TV3-117MA engines. ;Kamov Ka-32A12 :Swiss-registered and approved version. ;Kamov Ka-32C :Little-known custom version. ;Kamov Ka-32M :Projected development with 1839kW TV3-117VMA-SB3 engines. Probably replaced by the Ka-32-10 project. ;Kamov Ka-32S :(Helix-C) Maritime utility transport, search and rescue helicopter, fitted with an undernose radar. ;Kamov Ka-32T :(Helix-C) Utility transport helicopter, with accommodation for Two crew and 16 passengers. ;Kamov Ka-32K :Flying crane helicopter, fitted with a retractable gondola for a second pilot. Operators MIlitary operators Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union/'Soviet Union'/'USSR'/'Union of Soviet Socialist republics of the Soviet Union' *Soviet Air Forces *Soviet Air Defense Forces *Soviet Navy *Soviet Naval Aviation Russian Federation/'Russia' *Russian Air Force *Russian Navy *Russian Naval Aviation People's Republic of China *People's Liberation Army Air Force *People's Liberation Army Navy *People's Liberation Army Naval Air Force India *Indian Air Force *Indian Navy *Indian Naval Air Arm Yugoslavia *Yugoslav Air Force Ukraine *Ukraine Naval Aviation North Vietnam *North Vietnamese Air Force Vietnam *Vietnam People's Air Force *Vietnam People's Navy North Korea *Korean People's Air Force *Korean People's Navy Specifications (Kamov Ka-27) General characteristics *'Crew:' 1-3, plus 2-3 specialists *'Length:' 11.30 m (37 ft 1 in) *'Rotor diameter:' 15.80 m (51 ft 10 in) *'Height:' 5.50 m (18 ft 1 in) *'Empty weight:' 6,500 kg (14,300 lb) *'Loaded weight:' 11,000 kg (24,200 lb) *'Useful load:' 4,000 kg (8,800 lb) *'Max takeoff weight:' 12,000 kg (26,400 lb) *'Powerplant:' 2 × Isotov turboshaft engines, 1,660 kW (2,225 shp) each Performance *'Maximum speed:' 270 km/h (145 knots, 166 mph) *'Cruise speed:' 205 km/h (110 knots, 126 mph) *'Range:' 980 km (530 nm, 605 mi) *'Service ceiling:' 5,000 m (16,400 ft) Armament Ka-27 *1 × torpedoes (AT-1M, VTT-1, UMGT-1 Orlan, APR-2 Yastreb) or 36 RGB-NM & RGB-NM-1 sonobouys Ka-29TB *1 × mobile forward firing GShG-7.62 minigun with 1800 rounds, *1 × 30 mm 2A42 cannon with 250 rounds (flexible semi-rigid mount, optional/removable with ammunition carried in cabin) *four external hardpoints for bombs, rockets, gunpods, munitions dispensers, special four round missile launchers for the 9K114 Shturm *contrary to some reports the internal weapon load is not retained and is replaced by an armoured passenger compartment for up to sixteen troops Avionics *Radar, MAD or dipping sonar, sonobuoys Category:Kamov